


Beautiful Boy

by saltesgramcracker



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetic, Self-Harm, Suicide, beautiful boy, idk anymore, self-hate, this is for the beautiful boy who sits next to me, trigger warning, unnoticed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltesgramcracker/pseuds/saltesgramcracker
Summary: To the beautiful boy who sat next to me. I miss you





	Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this during class. It is based for the beautiful boy who sits next to me but I added somethings in :)

Dear beautiful boy-

You flinched when I had bumped your arm today. When I asked why you just smiled and said that there was a bruise there.

But I’m not supid.

They’re right there.

Everyone else is too stupid to notice

Please don’t do that anymore it’s useless

The Girl who sits next to you,  
Kota

-

Dear beautiful boy-

You know how in writing we have to write something with meaning? Well I wrote something about you.

Please tell me, beautiful boy, that you are okay with this.

The deadline is soon and I still need to hand it in.

From the girl who sits next to you,  
Kota

-

Dear Kota-

You can hand it in. I don’t mind. But is it okay if you made two copies? I’d like one

From,  
Kaden

-  
Dear beautiful boy-

I stapled the copy to this note. Please tell me if you like it

Also, you haven’t stopped. I saw more today. When will you stop?

From the girl who sits next to you,  
Kota

-

The copy of the paper was being held in the hands of a broken boy.

He had read the paper over and over again, tears almost falling from his eyes.

“Dear beautiful boy,” it read, having the same name of what he was given. “Do you realize how I suffocate in the thought of you? Of you in pain? Are you not able to see that I’m in constant worry? Worrying that one day you won’t walk in the door.  
Beautiful boy, do you realize how much your true smile means to me? Or how beautiful it is? Do you? Of course you don’t.  
Beautiful boy, your eyes are the color of chocolate. But I never truly see their real color due to them being trapped behind glass.  
Beautiful boy, your brown hair is beautiful to me.  
Beautiful boy, your pale skin is beautiful. But I’m afraid to touch it, in fear that I’ll cause it to crack.  
Beautiful boy, your laugh is music to my ears. I would like to hear it more.  
Dear beautiful boy, you stopped walking through the door. Where are you?”  
The broken boy, who was titled as beautiful boy, had thought that was the end. He turned over the paper to realize there was a back to it.  
“Beautiful boy, you walked through the door but you seemed weaker. You had made sweater paws with your sleeves. What did you do, my beautiful boy?  
Beautiful boy, I saw you break apart that stupid pencil sharpener. But why did you get so mad when I took it away.  
Beautiful boy, you saw my scars. Each and every one of them. Now do you realize how it never helped me? Will you stop now?  
Beautiful boy, why, why did you slice your wrists? Why did you have to die in so much pain? Why did you leave me with a broken-heart.  
Beautiful boy, I love(d) you. But, now you’re gone.”

The so-called “beautiful boy” was crying heavily by now. The way the words on the paper were perfectly aligned into sentences and paragraphs.

-

“Kota,” the boy started, which caused Kota to turn towards him with pure curiosity. “Do you care.. about me?”  
“Beautiful boy, I wouldn’t have written about and to you if I didn’t care,” Kota had replied with a relaxed tone of voice.  
“My name is Kaden, by the way. You can stop calling me beautiful boy..”  
“No. I can’t. You are my beautiful boy.”  
Kaden nodded and smiled sincerely. It even reaching his caged eyes.

-

“Dear beautiful boy-

I never thought I’d write this letter.

A letter that is being sent to someone that isn’t you.

I want to send it to you but that is impossible now.

Beautiful boy, this note is being presented at your funeral.

I loved you, beautiful boy. Why did you have to die?

I guess that isn’t what I should ask. I should ask why you decided to do that instead of getting help.

Why didn’t you talk to me, beautiful boy?

Why couldn’t you see that I loved you?

From the girl you sat next to,  
Kota.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you expect the ending? Was my beautiful boy beautiful to you? -
> 
> Beautiful boy is based on a real life event that had happened nearly last year. I had met a beautiful boy. In this story he had committed suicide but in real life he had only wanted to. Unlike my beautiful boy in this story, the real one came and talked to me. 
> 
> He stayed alive and had stopped cutting open his wrists for releasing stress. 
> 
> All the letters that had been written into the story were really ones I had written towards him. The faint conversation was also real. Along with the shortened one page story that I had included. The only note I had made up was the one that was to be presented at my beautiful boy’s funeral.


End file.
